


Sonikku Chan!!

by orphan_account



Series: Sonic the Hedgehog x Ensemble Stars!! [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Furry, M/M, Master kink shit, Somewhat non con, Sonikku-chan is so sexy www, Spanking, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sexy funtimes with Sonic the Hedgehog, starring... Tsukasa Suou!!





	Sonikku Chan!!

“...Hey… Hey… Hey,  wake up!” Tsukasa groaned as he sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. He was having such a pleasant dream and he really didn’t appreciate being woken up. The red head sighed as he rubbed his eyes, letting out a weak yawn.

 

“Who’s there?...” He mumbled out, stretching and moaning as he did so. A confident sounding ‘Hey!’ came from the floor in response. Tsukasa furrowed his brows in confusion as he crawled towards the edge of the bed and nearly lost his shit at the sight that awaited him.

 

On Tsukasa motherfucking Suou’s floor was Sonic the Hedgehog in his pure, furry glory. Tsukasa let out a gasp in shock. What the hell was a hedgehog doing in his room, let alone a fictional one?? The hedgehog smiled and waved at the boy in front of him. The redhead backed up as far back as possible on his bed, debating whether or not he was going crazy.

 

“Hey, hey, don’t be scared!...” Sonic pouted and crawled onto the bed, which caused Tsukasa to fall off it in response. The blue blur huffed, tears beginning to fill his large, emerald eyes. Tsukasa’s eyes narrowed. He would not be fooled by this… whatever this is. Not today.

 

“What in God’s name are you doing here?! And in my house, of all houses?” Tsukasa questioned, staring intensely at the blue, furry hedgehog in front of him. Sonic simply smiled, staring into the intense violet orbs that looked up at him from the floor. 

 

“Well, ya see… a little fox told me that someone’s been looking at my spectacular body in incognito mode.” The hedgehog purred with a wink. Tsukasa felt his face heat up. How the hell did a fictional, anthropomorphic fox figure out about what he did on the internet. At this point, the teen was almost about to give up on questioning everything. There was no point since things were beginning to make even less sense than they already were. The blue hedgehog,who was still on the bed, wagged his tail, smiling adorably at the boy on the floor.

 

“So what exactly did you come here for?” Tsukasa questioned, standing up so he wouldn’t be beneath the hedgehog’s gaze. Sonic looked up at the redhead, and mumbled quietly, “I want to give you what you want.” 

 

Tsukasa’s eyes widened, his face turning a deep shade of red. Was Sonic the Hedgehog really here to be… fucked? And not only that, but by Tsukasa?? The redhead took in a deep breath and exhaled, cringing as he felt his erection grow in his pants. Oh god no, he couldn’t be getting hard now. One look into the hedgehog’s emerald eyes made his erection throb, causing the boy to gasp.

 

‘Just like clockwork.’ Sonic thought to himself smugly as he crawled off of the bed. He slowly made his way towards the erect boy. Tsukasa’s eyes followed the furry figure as the blue hedgehog made his way towards his crotch. Both gazed at each other intensely, both pairs of eyes infused with lust. Sonic smirked as he groped the hardened member, a blush forming on his face when Tsukasa let out a groan. 

 

“How do you feel, Master Tsukasa…” the twink of a hedgie purred out. Tsukasa let out a low moan and almost lost it. Almost. The redhead narrowed his lust filled eyes at the horny, furry hedgehog beneath him. His cock throbbed painfully under the hedgehog’s grasp. He couldn’t do this. There was no way he was going to let a fictional, blue furry take control of him and his urges. No way in hell.

 

Sonic yelped as he felt a figure fall on top of him. He looked up only to meet a pair of lavender, lust filled eyes. The hedgehog smirked mischievously, only to let out a moan as he felt a leg thrust itself between his spread legs. The hedgehog blushed and continued to stare into Tsukasa’s eyes. Tsukasa looked back into those emerald eyes, his heart beating rapidly as he did so.   
  


“If you are going to engage in sexual intercourse with me, we will do it by my rules. Do you understand?” Tsukasa glared down at the blue furry he had pinned to the ground. Sonic flinched at the tone and nodded in understanding. Oh well, looks like he won’t be having as much fun as he though. The hedgie pouted slightly at the realization, but his eyes widened as his lips were aggressively assaulted by his temporary master, Tsukasa.

 

Tsukasa thrust his tongue between the hedgehog’s lips, never giving a sign or asking for permission to enter. He almost removed himself immediately as the horrid taste of chili dogs graced his tongue. He sighed through his nose, and kept on kissing the hedgehog, in a heated fervor.  He could tolerate the taste. He was  _ the _ Tsukasa Suou after all.

 

Sonic squirmed beneath his superior. He was not expecting such an action at all. His eyes widened as he felt his lungs scream for air. He needed to  _ breathe,  _ dammit. The hedgehog began to squirm, which caused Tsukasa to grip his wrists even tighter. The hedgehog could feel his consciousness fading. His face began to turn purple as the need for air became too great. Somehow, miraculously, the horny redheaded boy removed himself from the hedgehog. 

 

Sonic was extremely grateful as he sat up quickly, gulping in huge amounts of air. Tsukasa simply smirked at action and beckoned the hedgehog to come near him.

 

“Come lay over your master’s lap. You deserve punishment for taking advantage of him.” Tsukasa commanded. Sonic had no choice but to comply. After all, there was no way he wanted to suffocate again, especially not in such an intimate way. The hedgie crawled over to his master and laid over his lap, bracing himself for what was to come.

 

Tsukasa simply laughed as he raised his hand and brought it down hard on the hedgehog’s plump rump. Sonic let out a pained yelp as smacks came, one after another. The lavender eyed boy found great pleasure in making the blue hedgehog feel pain. His smirk widened as the hedgie beneath him began to squirm and moan with each slap.

 

“You’re a horny little furry slut, aren’t you?” Tsukasa growled out sensually, “How filthy of you. Do you let other people do this to you? Or am I your first? I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter. You look like such a whore right now.”

 

Sonic whimpered. He never thought things would become this intense. Then again, it could be worse. He should be thankful that it wasn’t any worse, or else he probably wouldn’t be able to survive. The blue hedgie let out a groan of slight relief as the harsh spanks came to stop. He had to use all of his willpower to not giggle as he felt Tsukasa’s hard erection throb against his soft, furry stomach. The blue hedgie gasped as he felt himself be forced into a doggie position, with his cute blue ass up in the air. 

 

Tsukasa let out a chuckle as he looked at the blue ass before him. His eyes went towards the puckered hole of the hedgehog. Before he could act, he paused for a moment and pondered in thought.

 

‘To prepare or not to prepare, that is the question..’ the redhead's eyes narrowed in thought. He brought his hand to his chin, eyes wandering to the ceiling as he though. The sight of the hedgehog’s tail wagging, however, made him come to a decision in a heartbeat.

 

Sonic let out a pathetic squeak as his hips were roughly grabbed. He could feel slight fear and odd arousal build up inside his lower stomach. “He isn’t going in without preparation… is he?” the hedgie thought to himself. His fears were confirmed as he heard the sound of a pants zipper coming undone. ‘No, no no no no. He can’t do this. There’s no way he’d even-’ the hedgehog's thoughts were interrupted as a thick cock head penetrated his hole. 

 

“S-Stop! I st-still need to be prepped up!” The hedgehog pleaded. Tsukasa simply scoffed and kept pushing, relishing in the sound of the hedgehog’s cries and pleas. Oh how he dreamed of this day! 

 

Without the mercy, the redhead began to thrust brutally into the blue hedgehog, digging his nails into the blue, succulent hips of the object of his lustful affections. Sonic began to cry as the pain became too much to bear. What did he do to deserve this? “Maybe I shouldn’t of acted so confident… I should’ve been submissive from the start…” the hedgehog thought to himself as he let out a loud whimper of pain. 

 

Tsukasa licked his lips, drool slowly dripping out of his mouth. God, the hedgehog was so tight. He smirked in satisfaction as he felt blood surround his cock, some even dripping onto the floor. Oh how lewd! The blood was a great lubricant and allowed Tsukasa to have even faster, slicker movements. 

 

Sonic let out loud cries of both pleasure and pain, wincing at the fact that his asshole was literally bleeding. This was far from what he expected, but he shouldn’t complain. The rougher the better, as they say. The blue hedgie pinned his ears to his head as the redhead behind him began to thrust even quicker than he had before.

 

“How do you like that huh? My thick cock penetrating your tight, bleeding hole? I bet it feels good, you masochistic slut!” Tsukasa spat out as he felt his climax approaching. Sonic simply cried and mewled as he felt his own orgasm coming. Soon the two let out loud screams and groans of ecstasy as the simultaneously orgasmed at around the same time.

 

Before Sonic knew it, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious. Tsukasa, who was now satisfied and satiated, simply pulled out and smirked at the unconscious furry before him. The poor hedgehog was a mess. Blood and semen was leaking out of his ass, his face was stained with tears, and to the redhead, it was a beautiful sight.

 

A portal opened up in front of the two and without a word, Tsukasa simply hummed as he picked up the body and tossed it into the portal, smiling with satisfaction as it closed up immediately. With a yawn, the redheaded teen retreated back to his bed and fell into the realm of sleep, smiling, as he dreamed of thots and hella bitches.

 

Tails let out a gasp as a blue blob fell from the ceiling. He dashed over quickly, only to find Sonic unconscious on the floor.   

 

“God… Sonic, you’re a mess! What happened to you!?” the two tailed fox asked, not really expecting any response. He sighed with concern and wheezed as he picked up Sonic’s body and headed towards his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> UwU~~


End file.
